Why Me?
by Yugi-Redwall-fan
Summary: Rated for violence and swearing. It's about Ryou and Bakura. Lately Ryou's dad has been very abusive. Ryou's life is falling apart. may contain suicide attemps in the future On top of that, Bakura is hearing a voice. Is he going crazy? Please R&R! RB pair
1. The Beginning

Why Me???  
  
Eeh, sorry, Ryou's dad sounds a lot like Jonouchi's dad in this story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Ryou sat on his bed, saying nothing. He had just gotten beat up again. He stared into space, with an unusual glow of hatred in his eyes. He thought of what he could have done this time. He never deserved any of this. None of it at all. Since Ryou's dad had lost his job, he had been getting himself drunk. And that, well, let's just say, led to problems. Bakura appeared beside Ryou. (sorry, he's ooc, but he'll go back to his normal self soon)  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"…"  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"…"  
  
"RYOU!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"What????" Ryou asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked.  
  
"…"  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
"…"  
  
"RYOU!!! RA DAMNIT!!!! WHAT'S WRONG????" Bakura shouted.  
  
"My dad." Ryou replied.  
  
"Again?" Bakura asked.  
  
"yeah." Ryou answered.   
  
Conversation stopped there. Bakura sighed in frusteration, as he could tell that conversations would be pointless, since Ryou didn't want to talk. He cursed in Egyptian, and disappeared into his Millenium Ring.  
  
Ryou sighed. He had always loved his father. He was kind and understanding. He didn't understand why he had to get himself drunk every night now. He had tried to help his dad get a new job, but ended up getting beat up, and blamed for loosing his job. Ryou got up, and walked around his room. He tripped over his own feet and fell.  
  
"Shit." Ryou cursed in a very bad mood. He was feeling very clumsy today, mistreated, and depressed. He slowly got up, and went over to his closet. He grabbed a jacket, and snuck out of his room, down the stairs. He went past his dad, who was watching TV, and didn't happen to notice his son walking towards the door. He opened the door and headed outside.   
  
"Thank god he didn't notice!" Ryou said to himself once he was outside. It was October, and around 11:00 pm. It was extremely cold outside, considering it had been 54 degrees faranhite earlier that day. He could see his breath in the night, and walked idly down the street, not sure where his feet were taking him. He cursed again for no good reason. Maybe for his bad luck, or because of the day, or maybe just because it was cold outside. Perhaps for all those reason.  
  
He found himself at the park after about 5 minutes. He sat down on the bench. He found his mind link being opened, and heard Bakura's voice.  
  
"Can I come out???" He asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me??? You've never asked me before."  
  
"Good point." Bakura replied, as he took control over his hikari's body. He got up and walked around. He was about ready to kill his hikari's dad, any day now. He hated Ryou, and everyone else, but it was just strange to see his hikari depressed all the time. He saw a guy walk up to him.  
  
"Ya know," The guy started. He was big, and looked tough. He was probably one of those bullies that went out and tortured homeless people for the fun of it. "Ya shouldn't be out at night. Sumthin' could happen Ta ya, you could get hurt." He said, with a look of pure excitement on his face.  
  
"I can fend for myself. Don't worry about me."   
  
"I'd be careful if I were you." The guy said, taking a hold of Bakura's shirt, and pulling him up to eye level.   
  
"Put me down. Now."  
  
"Ooh, are we trying to be tough???" The guy asked. The look of excitement on his face grew.  
  
"I warned you." Bakura explained. He grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it painfully. He didn't stop until he heard a crack. The bully yelped in pain and tried to swing at Bakura with his right fist. Bakura dodged it swiftly and twisted his left arm more.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" The bully screamed, his face scrunched up painfully. He looked like he was about ready to cry.  
  
"Run. Like the coward you are." Bakura said simply. The bully ran off, holding his left arm, and shaking violently. On any other day, Bakura would have sent someone who crossed with him to the shadow realm. But he decided to let this day slide. Besides, he was sure he gave that bully more than he expected. He heard the mind link being opened.  
  
"Holy shit Bakura!"  
  
"What is it hikari?" Bakura replied harshly.  
  
"I just realized something!" Ryou exclaimed. "If my dad notices I'm gone, I'm in big trouble!"  
  
"So what do I care?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Can I take control again? I need to get home before he notices!"  
  
"And you didn't think of this before you left the house?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Please, just let me take control!" Ryou pleaded. Bakura reluctantly let Ryou take control. Ryou sighed in relief, and hurried home. He walked throught the door, and was about to try and sneak past his father like he did before, when a metallic object came in contact with his head…  
  
Yay! Cliffy!!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story!!! Please R&R!!!! ^_^ 


	2. The Voice

Oh! I thank thee soooooooo much for all the reviews! *bows at all of you that reviewed* Thank you thank you thank you!!! Oh yesh, and I think someone asked who Ryou was. Ryou is Bakura, and Bakura is Yami Bakura. ^_~ Hope that's clear! Hope you enjoy the story, and please R&R!!! Warning: Swear words! (mainly from Bakura! LOL)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Hikari!!! Hikari! Wake up!!!" Bakura yelled at Ryou, trying to wake him up. It was near morning, and Ryou's dad had fallen asleep.   
  
"Hikari! Damn you! WAKE UP!!!" Bakura took his hand, and pinched his cheeks, his thumb on one side of his cheek, and his middle finger on the other cheek, and shook his head violently, yelling the whole time.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou stirred.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Bakura exclaimed furiously.   
  
"Sorry." Ryou said, in his sweet British accent.  
  
"Damn you! You sleep like a log!"  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Your damned dad knocked you out." Bakura explained. Then Ryou felt it. A surging pain went through him, and he felt a spot on his head. It must have been the spot where his father had hit him, and it was still bleeding slightly.  
  
"Where is he." Ryou asked his Yami.  
  
"Damned bastard fell asleep. Thank Ra." Bakura explained.  
  
"That language of yours is very colorful." Ryou noted.  
  
"And you just noticed?" Bakura said, a bit of sarcasm in his tone.   
  
"Well, whatever." Ryou said, getting in that grumpy mood again. Bakura disappeared from beside him. Ryou got up, and headed to his room. He changed then went outside. He shouldn't get beat up for going outside this time. After all, it was morning. He should've been at school an hour ago, but he decided to just get out of the house and wander around. He pulled his jacket tight against him.   
  
"You know," Bakura started through the mind link, "It wouldn't be such a bad idea to let me have a little fun with your dad." Bakura finished.  
  
"No. I'm not going to let you banish him to the shadow realm. No matter how cruel he is. He's still my dad. He's the only family I have left." Bakura just smirked. "Besides…didn't you banish anyone to the shadow realm yesterday, when you took over?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No, but I should've." Bakura said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"What did you do then?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh, just this and that. I broke someone's arm." He exclaimed happily. "But then again, he didn't put up much of a fight." He said, the happiness dieing. "If he had, I would've broken a few more bones, and then banished him to the shadow realm." Ryou felt a sudden change overcome him.   
  
"Now what are you going to do?" He asked, as Bakura took over.  
  
"I need to walk around. I need fresh air. I need to have some fun. I'm bored." Bakura explained forcefully.  
  
"Fine" Ryou said through the mind link.   
  
Bakura headed off. Maybe he'd have more fun, sense there were more people out now. He passed by a couple of small kids and glared at them. They cringed at the look he was giving them, and ran off. Bakura chuckled to himself. He walked on, and turned in an alley. He glanced around, and saw no one. Disapointedly, he turned around to walk back, when an icy hand grabbed him. He whirled around to meet the person. No one. There was no one there. 'That was strange' He thought to himself. 'I could've sworn there was someone who grabbed me.' He examined the alley more closely. He did this for about five minutes, until he came to the conclusion, that he was letting his imagination get the better of him. He turned to leave.  
  
"Betta watch your back." A soft voice whispered with the wind. Bakura whirled around again.   
  
"Who's there?" He asked. "Show yourself, coward! Or I'll," Bakura started.  
  
"Banish me to the shadow realm? Oh please. You can't even see me." The voice whispered. Bakura glared in the darkness.   
  
"Who are you?" Bakura asked. There was no answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. Bakura wondered if the raw meat he ate was getting the better of him. He relaxed, and walked out of the alley, and wandered off. 


	3. Another Normal Day for Ryou

Yay! I wuv you all!! *huggles all who reviewed except Yugi/Sonic fan*   
  
*J/K! huggles her sis, Yugi/Sonic fan too* I'm just gonna answer your reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you all again!  
  
Star Girl11- Here's the next chapter! Glad you like it so far. Hope you like this one too!  
  
Joey's baby- lol, I updated! ^_^  
  
Crystal-chan- Here it is! The next chapter! Glad you like it so far!!  
  
Jettwolf90- lol, I'd be freaked out if I heard a scary voice!!! Good thing Bakura doesn't get freaked out so easily!  
  
SillyJilly- Sorry!! It's a habit with all those complex words. See? I just used complex! GAH! I didn't even have to think about it!!! I'll try to use less "complex" words this time! Lol, do you think I should make this an angst/mystery? Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Littlekitty1414- Glad you like it so far!  
  
Darkangal322- Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too!  
  
Fatlazikat- lol, I LOVE Seto! He's my favorite character, but I made this because I love Bakura too! I would tell you to read Nightmare cuz it's about Seto, but…he gets turned into a dog. Lol! Hope you enjoy this chappie! (I'm sure you will! ^_~)  
  
Yugi/Sonic fan- Ah yes. My sisters review. Which was, long, and may I say, VERY long. Well, I updated! You happy? Huh? Huh? Lol, hope you like this chapter Vicky!  
  
QueenOfGames2- lol, you can beat him up outside of my fanfic! I need him to so he can be mean to Ryou. *teardrop* It hurts me to do this to him. But then it wouldn't be angst. Eek, a little more Ryou abuse in this chapter. Hope you like it tho!  
  
Thank you again all who reviewed! Here's the next chappie!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryou was back out. He was still walking around, and he happened to be passing by Domino High, just as the students were coming out. He was going to walk by the school, unnoticed, when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Hey Ryou!" A familiar voice cried out. It was Yugi, with his friends Jounochi, Anzu, and Honda.   
  
"Oh, hi guys!" Ryou said, walking toward them.  
  
"Wat's new with you?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Oh this and that, you know." Ryou replied. Kids were passing by, and he could feel Bakura's need to get out and just…well…send someone to the shadow realm.  
  
'I can't believe after all this time you've been out, you still haven't sent anyone there yet!' Ryou said through the mind link.  
  
'I haven't have the best of luck with that yet.' Bakura replied. 'I'm sure I will here though.'  
  
'Not a chance!' Ryou replied.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. Kaiba ignored Yugi and kept walking.   
  
"Hey! Kaiba! Aren't ya gonna stop and say hi? That's kinda rude not to, ya know!" Joey shouted at the brunette's back.  
  
"I have important business to attend to, so if I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut, mutt!" Kaiba said without turning around.  
  
"I don't like people who disrespect my friends." Bakura said coming out. Smirk on his face. He lunged for Kaiba…only to have Kaiba side step, and grab his arm, and twist it painfully behind his back.   
  
'I shouldn't have done that; I should have seen that coming! I can't believe I didn't see that coming!' Bakura cursed in Egyptian mentally.   
  
"Here!" Kaiba yelled. "Take your little pet albino rat back!" He said cruelly, shoving Bakura into Yugi and his friends. Without another word, he walked away.  
  
"That's right! Run away, cuz I was about to beat ya to a bloody pulp! Punk!" Jounochi shouted at Kaiba's receding figure. Bakura growled and cursed again. Ryou chuckled within his mind. Ryou took over again, Bakura in high bad mood.   
  
"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I got to go." Ryou said. Waving, he turned around, and walked of the school grounds.  
  
"Bye Ryou!"  
  
"C ya later Ryou!" He heard Yugi and Jounochi yell to him.  
  
Ryou headed off toward home. If he didn't get there soon, he'd most likely get hit, or worse. He walked off as quickly as he could toward his house. After about 5 minutes, he had finally arrived outside his home. He took a deep breath and opened the door, and went inside.  
  
"Where have you been?" He heard his father ask.  
  
"I just got out of school!" Ryou pointed out, even though he hadn't gone to school today. He ducked as a chair came flying over his head. There was a loud crash, and he looked behind him to see it had knocked some glass cups of the end table next to the couch and shattering the cup into millions of little glass shards.  
  
"You rat bastard! Get out of school early than!" Ryou's dad shouted. Ryou wanted to shout back at him, and say something like, 'It doesn't work that way!' But he knew better not to.   
  
'That's it hikari! Let me at him!' Bakura shouted, fighting desperately to take control, but Ryou had a pretty good grip of his own body for some reason.   
  
'No way Bakura! You already almost got your arm broken, trying to fight Kaiba! And you're not going to hurt my dad!'  
  
'Damn you hikari!' Was all Bakura said in reply.  
  
"Get this place cleaned up, and get me dinner, and do all your chores, than go to your room!" His dad shouted.  
  
'Great. Chores meaning all his chores to.' Ryou thought. His dad grabbed a beer bottle and plopped down on the couch to watch TV. Ryou went to do what he was told. Throwing random stuff in the microwave, and doing a quick cleanup in the living room, without getting in front of the TV. After that, he quickly did his chores, and his dad's, and headed off to his room.  
  
He plopped down on his bed, and closed his eyes. Just another normal day. Nothing to hard. Enduring his father's cruelty, which really wasn't that bad considering what he'd been through already. It was just another normal day to him, and he hoped tomorrow would be the same. He quietly drifted off to sleep…  
  
"Just another normal day…"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eek. That sucked, didn't it? I did. Ack! I'm a terrible writer!!! I hope you liked it. Did you really like it? Please say you did! Also, I put in Yugi and some other characters, hope you didn't mind. If you'd like to see them in later chapters, just say so! I could get them more involved with the story and all. Hope you enjoyed that! Oh, and please state if you want the pairing Bakura and Ryou or not, and I will think about it! Please R&R!!! 


	4. Ryou's death, Bakura's fear

Thank you soooooooo much all of you who reviewed!!! I feel luved! Oh, I've decided not to make these 2 a couple, cuz I got more reviews saying not to then I did saying that I should. Time for review replies!!! ^___^  
  
Silver Mist4: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like my story so far! I'll try to update sooner, I should have the next chapter out by this Wednesday! I already have ideas! Hope u like this chapter! ^_^  
  
Star Girl11: Wow! Thanx for the list! I saved it to my computer!!! I'm glad you like my story so far! Hope u like this chappie!  
  
KarribuHater59: Thanx for reviewing my story!!! ^_^ I luv how your story "My World" is doing so far!!! I glad u like my story so far! Hope u like this chappie too!!!  
  
Kaoru: Sorry! Couldn't make it a pairing! I had too many peeps saying not to make them a pairing. Hope u like this story anyway tho! Hope u like this chappie!  
  
SillyJilly: Hopefully this chapter will explain a little why Bakura's being kind to Ryou. But you're right, Bakura's a bit ooc on the whole being nice to Ryou thing. Hope u still like the story anyway!!!  
  
Bakura's-Gurl: lol, I thought that was funny when I read ur review! Actually, I don't like yaoi either. I just knew that lots of ppl like R/B couples. Anyway, they're not going to be paired up! ^_^ Hope u like the story!!  
  
Joeyz girl: lol, not as long as my sis's review, lol. Glad u like the story so far!!! Hope u like this 1 2!!!  
  
Littlekitty1414: I decided not to pair them! ^_^ Hope u like this chappie! Thanx for reviewing my other stories! ^-^  
  
QueenOfGames2: Sorry it was so short! I can't write a long review to save my life! Lol! Hope u like this chappie!  
  
Fatlazikat: lol, luved ur review!!! Glad u liked the chappie 2! Neway…hope u like this chappie as well!!!  
  
Yugi/Sonic fan: hehehe, hi sis! *cries* u didn't read my story right away! T_T You read it after a week I updated!!! T_T Oh well! Please R&R!!!! ^_^  
  
And now folks…HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! (finally) ps, I won't be doing review answers till chapter 5! But if u have a question, then I'll answer it asap. Hope u like this chappie, please R&R!!! ^_______^ Lol, the beginning is kinda confusading, but it'll make sense toward the end.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A chair flew across the living room, breaking a lamp. Ryou's dad looked furious. His face was red with anger, starting to turn purple. He was shouting, but could not be heard. It was then, Bakura realized he was outside his hikari's body, but found himself frozen to the spot. He watched, as Ryou's dad punched Ryou to the ground. The cruel man started kicking on Ryou, and spitting on him. Then, he grabbed a hot crow bar, and started beating Ryou with it. Bakura heard himself shouting. But what was he saying? He saw Ryou trying not to scream, he saw the look of pain all over him, he saw the tears…he knew what was coming next…  
  
He saw himself take over, and grab the hot crowbar, and saw himself start to beat Ryou's dad with it.  
  
"DIE YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" He heard himself shouting.   
  
He noticed himself struggling to keep control as Ryou tried to take over. He heard a door open from the bottom floor. Then he saw Ryou take over. Ryou dropped the crowbar, and fell to the floor. He saw Yugi and the gang, including…Kaiba?, come up to help him out. Ryou's dad pulled out a gun, and shot it. Thankfully, he was drunk, and it grazed off of Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba grimaced, but kept on moving forward. Another gunshot was heard. It hit Jounochi's leg. Bakura looked back to see how his hikari was doing, and to his horror, he saw the gun pointed at him…  
  
He saw the bullets come out in slow motion…  
  
He could not hear the gunshots, but he knew they were there…  
  
The first bullet came and hit him in the left arm. Ryou's right hand went up to the spot…  
  
The second bullet hit him Ryou in the right shoulder…  
  
Then, the third bullet hit him in the chest…  
  
He heard Ryou scream, he heard himself scream…  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bakura woke up, fully in control of his hikari's body…that was unusual…  
  
'Hikari!' Bakura shouted from through the mind link. 'Ryou!!! Why am I in control of your body???'   
  
Ryou yawned. 'I don't know! You always take control when you please!' Ryou stiffened up a little 'Did you go out and kill anyone?' Ryou asked.  
  
'No…I had one of those thingies…what do you call them? You get them when you sleep…I think…'  
  
'They're called dreams. Did you have a nightmare?'  
  
'A what?' Bakura asked.  
  
'A nightmare.' Ryou replied. 'It's a bad dream.'  
  
'No. I didn't.' Bakura lied. Scowling. 'Nothing scares me.' Bakura thought for a moment. He had had that dream before, but he had never asked Ryou what it was until now. He had had this dream 3 other times before. Always the exact same…and it was starting to worry him. He looked at Ryou's clock.   
  
'Hikari, what does this clock say?' Bakura asked.  
  
'It says…' He looked through Bakura's eyes to see the clock. '8:30 AM????' Ryou quickly took over and got dressed. He was going to be late for school.   
  
"RYOU!!!!" Ryou's dad's voice could be heard.  
  
"uh oh"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So short, I kno. Sorry! But, I will update quicker this time!!! It should be out by…this Wednesday. Hopefully. Anyway…please R&R!!! ^______^ Hope u liked this chapter!!! 


	5. Dejavu and a Warning from an Old Friend

Thank you all who reviewed!!! ^____^ So far I have 41 reviews!!! I consider that good so far!!! I'm glad you all like the story so far!!! ^_______^ Just a reminder, this story will have no pairings…I repeat, no pairings. Lol, neway, here it is!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"RYOU!!!!" Ryou's dad's voice could be heard.  
  
"uh-oh" Ryou hastily ran to the living room where his father stood, swaying a bit.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is???" His father asked his son.  
  
"Umm…8:30?" Ryou replied.  
  
"You forgot to make me breakfast, and I'm gonna be late for work!!!" The man swayed a bit more before getting control.  
  
"Umm…you don't go to work…" Ryou tried to tell his father, unsure of himself.  
  
"What?" Ryou could tell this was not going well.  
  
"You lost your job…" Ryou mumbled.  
  
"I did? You punk! How did I lose my job? What did you do???" He threw a chair across the room. A lamp broke.  
  
'This is not happening…' Bakura thought to himself.  
  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PUNK ASS KID!" The man's face was red with anger, starting to turn purple.  
  
'I am not about to lose my vessel…' Bakura thought to himself, as he tried to take over. 'This is exactly like that…tream thing I had. That mightnare…or whatever it was called…' Bakura opened the mind link. 'Damn it hikari!!! Let me take over NOW, or I'll come up there and beat you up myself. If you die, I won't get the chance to gain all 7 millennium items.'  
  
'I don't care if you don't have the chance to gain all 7 millennium items, your not hurting my dad!' Ryou argued.  
  
'It's kill or be killed, and I'm about to kill, so let me take over!' Bakura shouted at his hikari. Finally he gained control. 'I'm gonna beat the living shit out of that kid myself' Bakura said to himself, furious. Bakura grabbed a hammer that was near by. Ryou's father had been trying to nail something sometime yesterday, but gave up as he was to drunk and couldn't really hit the nail. Bakura swung the hammer as hard as he could at the man's head, knocking him out cold. 'Now that that's taken care of…' Bakura thought. He headed outside, not bothering to put on a coat. He walked down the street, looking a grocery store. Maybe he could send the manager and the other people to the shadow realm so he could get his raw meat for free…  
  
He decided not to, he wasn't really in the mood to do anything but walk. 'Why does he have to make it harder for me?' Bakura thought to himself. 'Everything was fine back in Ancient Egypt. I did what I wanted, when I wanted to do it. Then my spirit got sealed away in that god-forsaken ring. "And now I have to live through another and share his vessel!" He shouted that last statement out loud, getting a few stares.  
  
"What are you looking?" Bakura spat at a girl around the age of 11, "Do you really want me to send you to the shadow realm?" The girl looked at him, a little startled. Bakura started laughing maniacally. The girl passed Bakura, walking as quickly as her legs would carry her. You never know what kind of weirdo's you run into these days…  
  
Eventually, Bakura found himself walking in a new area. He hadn't been here before. The road was deserted, and old stone buildings stood side by side. It looked like a ghost town from this area.   
  
Someone…or something…chuckled.  
  
Bakura looked around to see if anyone was there. His eyes narrowed. "Who's there?" He asked. ."Show yourself." He growled menacingly.  
  
"It's me again…" A voice sounded, seemingly out of nowhere.   
  
"What do you want?" Bakura asked irritated. "Why don't you show yourself?" It was that mysterious voice he had heard awhile back. (chapter 2 peeps) Maybe it wasn't his imagination after all…  
  
"I don't feel like showing myself right now…" Bakura snorted. "I came here to tell you this…" The person started.  
  
"Than tell me, and make it quick." Bakura snapped.  
  
"I'm getting to it!" The voice snapped back. "I understand you live through another…"  
  
"How did you know that?" Bakura asked, interrupting again.  
  
"I have my ways of knowing." The person's voice seemed to smirk. "You're worried about the vessel being hurt…why is that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura spat. "I care nothing for that little English brat. As soon as I gain all 7 millennium items, there'll be no use for him anymore."  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure you don't care about him." The voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Why would I?" Bakura asked, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe being around kind people has rubbed off on you, and making you softhearted." Bakura snorted again.  
  
"Anyway, back to what I was going to tell you…you and the boy are in grave danger. Here is what you must do to stay out of danger…when the bottle breaks, steal it from him." The man replied.  
  
"What? What the hell are you talking about? What is all this nonsense anyway?" Bakura asked, utterly confused.  
  
"Just do what I said. When the bottle breaks, steal it from him."  
  
"What the hell do you mean? You're making no sense at all!" Bakura shouted, getting agitated.  
  
"I mean what I say. It's quite simple really. When the bottle breaks, steal it from him. Now turn around."  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, getting more confused and very agitated.  
  
"Turn around." The voice stated again.   
  
"Stupid faggot punk ass bastard who's so damn ugly he can't show his face to anyone, and he's telling me all this nonsense I don't need to hear." Bakura muttered. "If the coward would actually show his face, I'd have a chance to send him to the shadow realm and rid the world of this him."   
  
Bakura started to curse in Egyptian, before actually turning around.  
  
He found himself facing the grocery store. Bakura turned back around, to see a familiar, busy street. No old stone buildings, looking deserted, but white wooden houses that content, and full of people.   
  
"Wait!" Bakura shouted out. More stares. "What the hell did you mean by 'steal it from him'? Steal what?" More people stared at him. Bakura glared. 'I'm loosing it!' Bakura thought. 'There's no way I can end up from a deserted wasteland to the grocery store by just turning around! Maybe it was another tream. More like a meaningless mightnare.' Bakura walked into the store.   
  
'Might as well…' Bakura thought, his thoughts drifting back to raw meat…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! That chapter has got to be my longest one yet! It's still short, but I think it's the longest one yet! Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! Please R&R!!! If I'm lucky, the next chapter will be out by Friday, but I can't guarantee that, because I might have a football game to go to. Oh well. Please R&R!!! 


	6. Just hanging out

Hi! Sorry, It's been soooooooooo long since I updated! I'm so so so so so so so sorry!!!!  
  
OK, I was bored last night, (I couldn't get to sleep) So from 9:00 to 1:00 AM, I worked on this chapter, a new chapter to a story called "To have a Brother" (fiction press) and a new story called "Revenge" (also fiction press)  
  
Anyway…Let's get on with the review replies and story, shall we?  
  
SillyJilly: lol, personally, I think this riddle isn't a good riddle, in fact I think it's crappy compared to some other riddles I've seen before. Oh well, can't change what I've done, unless the voice decided to give him a new riddle…-_-u…but anyway, thanks for reviewing, you've been a great help with letting me know stuff…and…stuff…lol, I'm really out of it today. But yeah, thanks for reviewing and helping me out!  
  
Cettie-girl: ^_^u eh heh, I would tell u whether you're right or wrong, but I'm sure the other people would want it kept a secret…  
  
Angry mob of other people: NO! WE WANNA KNOW NOW!!!  
  
Julie: Eh heh heh…  
  
Aleena: RUN JULIE RUN!!!  
  
Julie: I'M RUNNING YAMI, I'M RUNNING!!!  
  
Angry mob of other people: *chase Julie*  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Julie: *breathing heavily* That…was…close… *collapses*  
  
Joeyz girl: Thanks for the complement on the original idea. Lol, Isabel didn't hit us as hard as the weather men said she would. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Star Girl11: Yeppers!! Got that right, the misspellings were on purpose. Srry I didn't update soon enough! Hope u like this chappie tho!  
  
Littlekitty1414: Well, I'm not exactly sure what confused you, if you're talking about the voice, than what's going on is the voice is helping him. He gave him a riddle to solve when the time was right so Bakura could avoid the true coming of his dream. Hope that helped you out! If it didn't then tell me what part you didn't get and I can help you out! Hope you like this chappie!!!  
  
Darkangal322: Glad you liked that chapter, hope you like this one too! ^_^  
  
Jettwolf90: Hope I updated soon enough for you! Glad you liked it!  
  
YOURSIS VICTOOOOORIAAAAA: You. Are. The. Strangest. Sister. EVER!!! _ ANNOOOOOOOYING!!!!   
  
Aleena: Yeppers!!! Hehehe  
  
Julie: -_-u Hope I updated soon enough Vicky, AND STOP PESTERING ME!!!!! Lol. Ttul once I get off the computer and actually acknowledge you. NOW STOP HANGING OVER MY SHOLDER AND READING BEFORE I ACTUALLY PUT UP THE STORY!!!! Lol, *poof* magicky dagicky poof poof poof, make my sister turn to…SPLOOSH! O_O WOW! IT WORKED!!!  
  
…  
  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv sis, toodies!  
  
Misura: Thank you soooooo much for reading my stories! I love your story so far too! Hope you like this chappie!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Yugi sat in the game shop with his friends. While Honda, Anzu, and Jounochi were going through some cards that Jounochi had just bought, Yugi opened up the mind link to talk to Yami.  
  
'I'm really worried Yami, Ryou hasn't been in school for a while. Do you think something could've happened to him?'   
  
Yami sighed. Yugi was one to worry easily.  
  
'I'm sure he's fine aibou. He's probably just sick or something…' Yami's voice trailed off.  
  
'You don't thing…that evil spirit could've done something…do you?'  
  
Yami snorted.  
  
'The tomb robber? Please! You give him more credit than he deserves."  
  
Yugi looked unsure.  
  
'Besides, he needs Ryou if he wants to survive. If he hurts his host, he is only hurting himself. You need not worry about your friend aibou.'  
  
Yugi brightened up.  
  
'Thanks Yami! You're the greatest!'  
  
"Thanks Mr. Mouto!" Three young boys around the age of nine shouted out in unison. They walked out of the shop opening up the packs to reveal cards as they headed out the door.  
  
"Have a nice day!" Yugi's grandpa called out after the three boys.  
  
Yugi turned his attention to Jounochi and the other.  
  
"So Jounochi, get anything good?" Yugi asked cheerily.  
  
"Nah, just a bunch o' lame-o cards. Nothin' ta get excited about Yuge." Jounochi replied, handing over the cards for Yugi to look at.  
  
"That's too bad." Yugi replied looking at the cards, then handing them back.  
  
"Here Honda, you can have dem." Jounochi said, handing the cards to Honda.  
  
"Why? I have no use for them!" Honda complained.  
  
"You can…wipe your nose wit dem!" Jounochi beamed.  
  
"Wow, thanks, I've always wanted a special duel monster card tissue." Honda said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Just then, the door opened to reveal a small 11-year-old boy with raven black hair walk in beaming.  
  
"Hi Mokuba!" Anzu called out.  
  
Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi guys!"  
  
"Hey Mokuba, want some special duel monster card tissues?" Jounochi asked, holding up the duel monster cards he had bought.  
  
"No thanks." Mokuba replied politely. He walked up to the counter.  
  
"Six packs please!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Man, you Kaibas make it seem like money grows on trees!" Jounochi complained jealously as Mokuba handed over the money and took his packs. He headed towards the door. He stopped right before touching the doorknob.   
  
"Oh yeah, and your friend, Ryou I think, was wandering around the park drunk. You might want to see him before he hurts himself." With that Mokuba reached out for the doorknob and walked out.  
  
"Just like Kaiba, didn't say anything worth hearing 'till he was about to leave. Just like Kaiba, eh?" Jounochi asked his friends.  
  
"Come on, we gotta make sure he's alright!" Yugi exclaimed as he headed out the door, Honda, Anzu and Jounochi close behind.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hope that didn't suck. Oh well, I don't have a guarantee on when I'll actually update, but I'll try to do it ASAP. Please review!!! ^_^ 


	7. At The Kaiba Mansion

AHHHHHHH!!! I can't believe myself!!!!!! *hits head against computer screen* I. Took. To. Freaking. Long. To. Update! I'm such a lazy bum!!!!!! Don't kill me!!!!! *ducks as flying chainsaws and other dangerous materials come flying* I've finally gotten over some huge obstacles, I know, excuses excuses, but now I have free time! ^____^ And I should be able to update sooner than several months. Hope you all like it!!!!! ^_^  
  
Joeyz Girl: Ah! Not the puppy-dog eyes!!!!!! I made it longer! ^_^ I think…lol, I don't have word count anymore, I hate my new computer…Thankies for reviewing!!! I'm so hyper…hehehe. Lol hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
Cettie-girl: Eh, not so soon. Sorry!!! Lol, mobs…hehehe they're fun to run from! And I'm gonna have another mob after me cuz of my long wait to update…heh that rhymed…  
  
Star Girl11: Yup, drunk. Lol, I updated…but it took a super super long time…eh, I curse myself. *curses herself* AH! Bad luck! Lol, I'm hyper, don't mind me! ^_^  
  
Iba: I never got the email you sent me. T_T And you probably don't remember the question huh? *curses herself again for taking so long to update* Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Crystal-chan: That was Spanish right? Hola!!! Lol that's all I know! I have finally updated!!!! Glad you were able to find it! Lol, hope you like this chappie!  
  
MalletWielderofDoom: lol, a cow costume. Yuppers, Kura-kun is filling Ryou up on booze. -.-* lol, hope you like this chappie!  
  
Littlekitty1414: I said they were nine?!?!? (((O)))_(((O))) I better re-read that chapter and fix my error! Lol, thankies for reviewing, hope you like this chappie! Oh lol, just read it, just 3 strangers around the age of nine buying cards lol.  
  
Demon Eyes!: Lol, I'm a slacker too apparently…*smacks her head against the computer screen…again…* Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Fatlazikat: Lmao, I read your review and I was cracking up, lol. I finally updated! Hope you like dis chappie!  
  
  
  
And finally, THE SEVENTH CHAPTER!!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ryou slumped sluggishly on a bench. He pulled out one of Bakura's daggers idly from his belt. He laid across the bench, taking off his jacket and tried to push the dagger into his arm unsuccessfully. He was tired, dizzy, depressed, and, even though he had never been drunk due to Bakura's habits, he figured the way he was feeling was due to being drunk. He giggled a bit, then proceeded in trying to cut himself, failing miserably. The point of the blade kept missing his arm, and when it touched his skin, he felt he had no strength to push it in any farther. As he missed his arm again, his giggles turned into uncontrollable laughter, and in a result, he ended up falling off the bench to muddy ground. Ryou lay there, in the mud, laughing.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Where the hell did Mokuba go?' Kaiba wondered as he walked around the park searching for his brother. He sighed, irritated. 'He was here not ten minutes ago. Maybe he went home.' Kaiba was just about to give up and head for his limo when something caught his eyes. 'It's Yugi's little pet rat.' Kaiba struggled a bit before giving in. 'damn conscience…' Kaiba thought, annoyed, as he walked over to the insane Ryou.  
  
Hovering above Ryou, Kaiba scowled in disgust. He took hold of the front of Ryou's muddy shirt and hauled him up viciously. Ryou staggered a bit, before grabbing onto Kaiba's shoulder with a muddy hand. Kaiba glanced at his muddied sleeve, then glared hatefully at Ryou. 'Idiot' Kaiba thought as he watched Ryou sway unsteadily, 'since when does -he- drink?'   
  
Grabbing Ryou's arm, he lead him to the limousine that was waiting for him, and harshly placed him in the backseat, helped him buckled up, then proceed to glare.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you drink?" Kaiba spat at Ryou.  
  
"I didn't. It was Bakura." Ryou slurred. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Now he's blaming it on some Egyptian spirit that doesn't exist.  
  
"Take us to the game shop." Kaiba ordered, and the limo sped away from the parking lot. 'Yugi can deal with this.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Uh…where's Ryou?" Jounochi glanced around the park.  
  
"Mokuba said he was here…" Yugi answered uncertainly, looking around.  
  
"Maybe he left and went back to his house. Or somewhere else, because he's certainly not here. This place is empty." Honda noted as he glanced around the park.  
  
"Let's head back to the game shop, we'll figure out what to do from there." Yugi concluded, as they all headed back to the shop.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After heading to the game shop and finding no one but the old man, Kaiba decided he was going to take Ryou to his mansion and wait for Yugi to call him. He would take Ryou to his own home, but for some reason, Ryou refused to let Kaiba know where his house was and insisted that he would be fine getting home on his own. Kaiba refused to believe Ryou would be able to make it home without passing out and decided to just take him to the mansion and wait for Yugi and his friends to call.  
  
As they pulled up to the front of the mansion, Kaiba glared at Ryou and said "You're only here due to your stubbornness and my generosity, so behave and Don't. Touch. Anything." With that, he climbed out of the limousine, followed by the slightly swaggering Ryou, and headed into the mansion.  
  
"Can I at least sit down?" Ryou asked as he stared in wonder at the living room. It was huge, complete with a huge TV and extremely clean and comfortable looking sofas.   
  
"No. If you don't remember correctly, you decided to play in the mud and get your pants dirty.  
  
"Well can I borrow some of your clothes then?" Ryou asked. Kaiba scowled. He hated the idea of lending clothes to another.  
  
"Fine, whatever." He replied. He picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number. Of course, Yugi's grandpa answered and told Kaiba that the gang hadn't arrived yet. Scowling, he put the phone back on the receiver and stalked up to his room to work on homework. Kaiba glared at Ryou as he walked out of his room in his tight black pants and black turtleneck. It was already proving to be a long hard day for Kaiba, as he flopped on his bed and picked up a text book.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Eh, so short!!! But sooner updates this time, no worries bout dat! Lol! Hope you all like dis chappie! And I'll update sooner this time!!! Now it is time to click on ze button and review!!! 


End file.
